


I Can’t Help Falling

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Series: Hazbin Melodies [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is learning feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s more fluff, Just all the fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they demand more, radiodust - Freeform, the plot bunnies have been fed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Things between Angel and Alastor have changed since their last late night encounter and this time things change even more.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Melodies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	I Can’t Help Falling

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn’t supposed to be more of these 😫! But tik tok and youtube keep giving me songs that I just can’t help but see shorts for! I’ve already got ideas for ANOTHER one after this one! *sighs and crosses arms* well looks like this might turn into a small series/collection, not that I’m complaining I’m more than happy to write these adorable little things and I’m hoping you all are enjoying them! Feedback is always welcome as it helps feed the plot bunnies.
> 
> A/N2: Once again this is a song fic so if you want to elevate the experience I recommend putting on “Can’t Help Falling in Love With You” by whichever artist you prefer (I listened to both the Elvis and Haley Reinhart versions personally) and as always *hat tip* enjoy my darling demons!

Sleep wasn’t a large need for Alastor, the radio demon had suffered with insomnia in both his human and afterlife and as such had learned to exist on small amounts of true sleep, but when he was suddenly roused in the dead of night it was unusual to say the least. Sitting up he took a moment to let the world come into focus, a glance around the dark room revealed to him he was alone without even his shadow. Looking at the clock he sighed seeing it read 2:30am. He was about to lay back down and attempt to sleep again but was stopped by feeling a tremor run over his body, it was an odd feeling but after centuries he’d learned he could feel things his shadow felt and that tremor was far too gentle to be any sort of warning growl.

Running a hand over his face the radio demon got to his feet, he contemplated getting fully dressed given the slim chances of returning to sleep but the energy wasn’t there so he settled for simply pulling his trousers and under shirt back on, barely bothering to fasten the buttons of the shirt as she made his way along the barely visible shadow trail to find where it led. As he reached the main floor he noticed Husk was absent from the bar this time, no doubt the result of Charlie talking him into using the room they’d given him, but the main floor was far from silent. His head turned toward the ballroom when the sound of the piano being played reached his ears. His curiosity peaked as his shadow gave another quiet sound of enjoyment and the tune became more clear.

Once he reached the door he quietly opened it and couldn’t help his smile seeing Angel sitting at the piano once again lost in his own world as his upper hands played the keys like it were the most normal thing in the world for him. Fat Nuggets was curled up in the spider’s lower set of arms watching his master constantly. The radio demon leaned on the door frame and crossed his own arms just watching the other demon. Over the last few weeks since their last late night encounter something has changed between them; Alastor found himself less and less revolted by Angel’s suggestive jokes and teasing while Angel was doing far better at respecting the radio demon’s boundaries, he still slipped from time to time but Alastor was becoming more tolerable of antics such as when Angel would come up behind him and just randomly rest his chin upon his shoulder when he was bored or even leaning on him when they were all together just laughing and messing around.

Much like that first night Angel was dressed down in a long soft sweater dress that matched his pink markings, a pair of pink socks that reached his knees and had what appeared to be little pigs on them, and the softest smile on his face. Alastor couldn’t help thinking how soft and cute the spider demon looked as he continued to play. The radio demon listened close to the tune and gave a slight chuckle as he recognized it, a classic.

_”Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Oh shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
That I can't help falling in love with you?”_

Unlike last time Angel didn’t start or stop his playing, his smile merely grew as he looked over his shoulder to the radio demon, his eyes soft in the dimmed lights. Fat Nuggets noticed the shift in his owner’s attention and turned himself to look. Once he seen Alastor the piglet gave a happy snort and jumped to the floor and met the radio demon half way as he made his way to the piano making Alastor playfully roll his eyes but lean down and pat the piglet on the head as he continued to sing to Angel’s playing.

_”Like the river flows  
Into the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are simply meant to be  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help but fall in love with you.”_

Alastor stopped arms length away from Angel and, with an elegant bow that didn't match his current state of dress, offered his hand to the other demon. Angel blushed a bit but took the offered hand and stood from the bench giving a breathless chuckle as he was spun around before Alastor pulled him close and they began to slowly walts, the music picking right up from the shadows without missing a beat. Angel’s face softened as he loosely wrapped his upper arms around the radio demon’s shoulders relaxing into his hold.

_”Like a river flows  
Surely into the sea  
Darling, so it’s told  
Some things are just made to be.”_

Alastor felt a warmth blossom in his chest as Angel began to sing along to the music, the smile never leaving his face as they danced in a small circle.

_”Take my hands  
Take my whole life too  
I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you.”_

Their dance slowed to a gentle sway as the song began to end, by the last line they were nearly frozen in place staring into each other’s eyes. Alastor didn’t even notice Angel was slowly leaning closer until there was less than an inch between their lips. The spider demon stopped there, he didn’t move further or back he was leaving the final move completely up to the radio demon. Alastor felt his chest tighten at the feel of the other demon’s breath on his lips, it was already a feeling he’d never experienced before yet he wanted more. Carefully tightening his hold on Angel to bring him closer the radio demon closed his eyes, cheeks red with blush, and gently placed his lips to Angel’s.

Angel seemed surprised for a moment before he leaned more into the kiss tightening his arms around Alastor’s shoulders and letting his own eyes close. Alastor adjusted his hold on the spider demon’s hand to lace their fingers and Angel gave his hand a soft squeeze, a grounding distraction. After a blissful moment Angel broke the kiss to pull back enough to meet Alastor’s eyes, his cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink and his smile was as breathless as it was breathtaking.

“Ya know we really gotta stop meetin’ like this.”

Alastor couldn’t help his chuckle as he placed another kiss to the spider demon’s cheek.

“Are you complaining _mon cher_?”

Angel couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up his throat as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Not in the slightest _il mio amore_.”


End file.
